Merry Christmas Amber
by HaruNights
Summary: Its winter in Raimon and Amber is doing one of her favorite past times, watching the snow fall from a high place. Meanwhile Kudari joins Amber on her mini adventure trying to make this Christmas perhaps a tiny bit specialer! (Kudari x Amber(OC)


Amber brought the collars of her jacket closer to her chin, the snow crunching under her feet. Winter in Raimon city was always nice to Amber, although she could've done with a warmer jacket. A few moments ago, Amber was just taking care of Midori, but she had shoved her out of their apartment, it would be nice to be at home.

"Now its looking warmer too." Amber muttered as she walked closer to the Ferris wheel. Amber wanted a nice high place to watch the snow fall. It was one of her favorite past times.

A voice suddenly snapped her out of her stupor. "Anbu-chan!"

Amber turned around, behind her Kudari was running towards her waving his arms. He stopped running a few paces from her and stopped to catch his breath once near her.

"Good Morning Kudari-san." Amber greeted, smiling. The collar of her jacket slipped again as she shivered and brought it up once more a bit frustrated this time. This act did not escape Kudari's eyes as his smile widened a bit as he neared. He reached into his pocket and brought out a scarf, it was red in color ending with a fluffy fringe. He quickly wrapped it around her, causing Amber to blush with surprise.

"Eh?" Was all she said before warmth embraced her snuggly. Kudari brought his arm over her shoulder without a word. He merely hummed a small song and led her towards the Ferris wheel. Amber in turn could only flush red with embarrassment but went along with Kudari in the end.

As she looked up she passed a few stands in the amusement park, still open and enjoying the fresh falling snow.

"Ah!" She suddenly said, running off. Kudari let her go and watched her with a smile, his silver eyes seem to twinkle a bit mischievously. After all, his being out here was not simply by chance.

-A day earlier-

"Ne, Midori-chan!" Kudari chirped brightly to the dark haired teen. Midori coughed before turning her head towards the subway boss whose eyes seem to sparkle with delight.

"Ah… whats the matter?" Midori asked in return disregarding the cough as a natural reaction. She was getting sick, with a cold and denial.

"Do you think Anbu-chan will go out tomorrow?" He asked curiously, although his words seem to suggest something rather than curiosity.

Midori gave him a strange look, to which he replied "I just want to surprise her with something."

He smiled kindly, which made Midori look away with disinterest. "She likes watching the snow fall from a high place…so probably…" she muttered, growing a bit tired.

"Oh really? Thanks a lot then." He replied before moving over to the teen. He grabbed his twin's black jacket hanging from the coat rack and placed it over Midori, who had fell asleep on the couch.

Nobori suddenly walked into the room, his frown lessening upon seeing Midori sleeping, grabbed his newspaper and sat down beside her. He pulled the jacket a bit higher until it reached her chin, then proceeded to open his newspaper. Kudari left the room, giving his twin a knowing smile before shutting the door quietly.

-Present-

Amber ran back to Kudari, both hands holding ice cream. Kudari blinked before laughing.

"Ice cream in winter?" he asked between bursts of laughter

Amber shrugged. "Its never too cold for ice cream!" She replied with a grin, handing Kudari the other cone. He took it happily and the two of them continued towards the Ferris wheel. He slipped a quick glance at her and took her hand gently, Amber looked up from her cone and smiled slightly. Her face was already tinged red from the cold and hid her nervousness to her gratitude. As they neared the Ferris wheel Amber's mood suddenly shifted downwards. She let out a depressed sigh as Kudari read the sign taped to the Door of one of the cars.

"The Ferris wheel has been closed for repairs. Apologies." He read aloud. He glanced at Amber whos eyes seem to flicker with sadness. She brightened after a few moments.

"So…what now?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Lets go sit down…" He replied softly.

She nodded, following behind him and stuck within her stupor. Amber loved watching the snow fall.

"Its like the stars themselves want to be with us…" She murmured to herself suddenly. Kudari stared blankly at her, a smile still on his face as Amber realized she wasn't alone.

"A-ah, please don't mind me." She quickly said to hide her outburst. He shook his head as they took a seat on the bench. They sat in a rather isolated area since the crowds were attracted to the festivities in the park.

"I really…like that part of you, Anbu-chan." He said in a low voice as he reached for her hand once more. He flinched a bit and stopped reaching only to settle on the space between them on the bench. His smile twitched in amusement when she looked downwards blushing clearly.

"Um…I…" She stuttered unsure of what to say. Her heart fluttered as she squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hand on his.

"Anbu-chan, please look at me." Kudari's voice cut through into her mind as she looked up opening her eyes. She briefly saw his silver eyes before his other hand wrapped around her neck and he pulled closer to her. He kissed her on the forehead gently while giving her hand a light squeeze. When he pulled away he laughed while she stared at him embarrassed and confused.

"Merry Christmas Anbu-chan." He grinned slyly, patting her on the head.


End file.
